Can you speak Spanish?
by Kirtasha
Summary: One-shot. UkSp/SpUk. Antonio desea con todas sus fuerzas poder aprobar el speaking y sacarse el B1 de inglés, pero quizás un examinador de ojos verdes se lo ponga muy difícil.


Dejo por aquí este one-shot que tenía que ser escrito sí o sí. Por cierto, si alguien sabe como puedo dejar espacios entre la barra de abajo y el texto (para que parezca que no están tan pegados), que me lo diga, por favor, porque por mucho que en el Doc Manager le ponga espacios luego siempre aparece así xD

 **Advertencia:** Puede que necesites cierto nivel de inglés (o un traductor a mano) para entender parte del fic.

Basado en una experiencia real.

* * *

 **Can you speak Spanish?**

El día había llegado. ¡Por fin! Cogió aire y lo expulsó con calma. Decir que estaba nervioso sería mentir. Antonio se encontraba entre la fina línea que separa el simple nerviosismo del pánico incontrolable. Se había destrozado las uñas, varias gotas de sudor bajaban por su cuello y los golpecitos continuos con el pie comenzaban a despertar miradas de odio entre sus compañeros.

—Lo siento…—murmuró con una sonrisa de disculpa y se llevó de nuevo las uñas a la boca.

Antonio tenía veintiún años y estaba cursando su segundo año en la carrera de Derecho. Problema: la Universidad no te dejaba graduarte sin tener el B1 de inglés. Por eso, cuando se enteró de aquello, se apuntó en la academia de _Cambridge_ más cercana a su piso de estudiantes y, durante dos largos años, se estuvo preparando para aquel día, para la temible prueba.

Y se había esforzado de verdad: había aprendido cantidades inhumanas de vocabulario, memorizado cada estructura gramatical, escuchado la radio londinense todos los días y, sobre todo, había logrado mejorar su _speaking_.

Después de encomendarse a la Virgen de la Salud, había empezado un largo y fastidioso proceso en el que trató de deshacerse por todos los medios de ese acento tan sevillano y saleroso que él tenía. Y todo por el inglés. Tuvo que aprender a no acortar las palabras y pronunciar todas las "s", pero valió la pena cuando se escuchó así mismo dialogar con el profesor y comprobar, asombrado, que su acento no distaba tanto del suyo.

Sin embargo, estaba nervioso. Días atrás había realizado los exámenes correspondientes al _listening_ , al _reading_ , y al _writing_ , saliendo de cada uno de ellos más que satisfecho, por lo que sólo le quedaba el _speaking_. Confiaba mucho en sus habilidades ya perfeccionadas, pero esa no era la razón de su inquietud. Si se encontraba en ese estado era debido al hecho de que no quería, _no esperaba_ que le tocase "El demonio de ojos verdes".

Por cierto, menudo nombre.

—Eh, relájate—Pedro le dio un toque en el brazo intentando calmarle.—No te va a tocar él.

—Sí, sí que lo va a hacer.

—Pero si rezaste diez rosarios a los pies del Cristo de las Tres Caídas. Quien hace eso tiene su favor asegurado.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Si yo confío en Él, pero…—se mordió el labio.—¿De verdad que es tan horrible?

El rostro de Pedro se oscureció.

—¿Horrible na' más? Ese tío es el peor corregidor que ha tenido _Cambridge_ en años. Y no porque sea malo en su trabajo, sino porque no tiene piedad con nadie. Va a pillar y, si lo consigue, te quita nota sí o sí.

Antonio tragó saliva.

—Chema suspendió por su culpa.

—Pedro, agradezco tu intento de tranquilizarme, pero no lo estás consiguiendo—dijo un poco mosqueado.

Pedro se calló sabiendo lo que le convenía y Antonio sacó la estampita de un santo de su cartera.

—Antonio Fernández.—llamaron.

—¡Ay!

—Tío, cálmate. Anda, buena suerte—Pedro levantó los pulgares y le dio un empujoncito para que se levantara.

Con el corazón latiéndole como un tambor, caminó a pasos lentos y cruzó el pasillo de la izquierda donde se encontraba la sala del _speaking_. Cuando llegó a la puerta y vio a un hombre que podría ser el primo afeitado de Papá Noel dio gracias al cielo. Aquel tipo tenía los ojos de un precioso y misericordioso azul. Con él, seguro que el _speaking_ le salía fenomenal.

— _Excuse me, William. It's my turn._

 _Oh._ En el momento en el que el señor bonachón iba a girar el pomo, un joven apareció tras él. No estaba mal: pelo rubio, tez clara, alto… jodidos ojos verdes. ¡Mierda! No podía tener tanta mala suerte, era imposible.

— _You first_ —dijo con perfecto acento británico mientras le abría la puerta.

— _Thanks…_

La habitación tenía un escritorio con una silla para el examinador, otra para el examinado y una estantería con varios libros. Antonio se sentó en la silla guardando con disimulo la estampita. Mientras El demonio de ojos verdes daba un sorbo a su té y colocaba los papeles, Antonio se dedicó a inspeccionarle con la mirada. Sin duda era él, aquellos ojos verdes y fríos intimidaban a cualquiera. Sin embrago, aquellas cejas… ¿es que aquel hombre no conocía las pinzas de depilar? Sorprendentemente no conseguían arruinar su atractivo.

— _Let's begin_ —alzó la mirada y cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra.— _What's your name?_

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y bajó la vista al suelo.

— _M-my name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo…_ —susurró.

— _Excuse me?_

Joder, así el examinador no se iba a enterar de nada, suspendería el maldito _speaking_ y tendría que pagar otra vez los 175 euros del examen. ¡Ni hablar!

—¡ _My name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo_!—se encontró con la mirada sorprendida del examinador que, volviendo a su expresión impasible, apuntó ciertas cosas en su libreta. Sin embargo, pudo percibir una pequeña sonrisa.

— _Are you nervous?_

—¡ _N-no_! _I'm not_.

— _Sure_.

Aquel tío le empezaba a caer mal. Podía tener la decencia de no burlarse de él, un pobre estudiante más que iba cargado de buenas intenciones.

— _What do you do?_

— _I study at Sevilla's University. I'm doing a career to be a lawyer._

— _Do you like it?_

— _Yes._

— _Why?_

— _Because I like to help people._

— _Why?_

— _Because I feel good when I help a person._

— _But why?_

—…

Antonio aguantó la mirada inquisidora de aquel demonio mientras sentía su ceja subir y bajar en un tic nervioso.

— _You're not going to answer me?_

— _I've already answered you._

El joven rubio se limitó a suspirar sonoramente y escribió en su libreta anotaciones que Antonio hubiera matado por poder leer.

— _It is ok if I open the window?_

— _Yes, I'm hot._

— _What?_

Mierda.

—¡ _I-I mean it's hot in here, not that I'm hot_! _Well, I think that I'm hot but it's not what I wanted to-_

— _It's ok. I've understood you_ —el rubio sonrió con diversión y malicia a partes iguales y se levantó para abrir la ventana.

Vale. Ahí había ido a pillar, estaba claro. Como no tuviese más cuidado iba a acabar jodiendo el _speaking_.

— _Well. Where were we…? Ah. Now you have to tell the differences between these two photos._

— _Ok…_

Una de las fotos mostraba una pareja bajo la nieve que parecía estar pasándolo bien, mientras que la otra enseñaba a un hombre triste y solitario.

— _In photo A, the picture shows a couple of a man and a woman. They seem to be enjoying their time. They look happy and cheerful, too. I think it's because they love each other._

Antonio dejó de hablar repentinamente al escuchar una pequeña risa proveniente del rubio, que intentó ocultarla con una tos más falsa que un billete de tres euros.

— _Sorry. Continue, please._

— _Well. In photo B there is a man. He's walking down the street and he seems to be sad. Maybe it's because he has no girlfriend._

— _So you think that singles are sad people._

— _I didn't say that._

— _Yes, you did._

Bueno, ¿sería mucho pedir que alguien tuviera la bondad de explicarle de qué iba ese tío? En serio, ¿por qué era así y por qué se dedicaba a intimidar a la gente con sus ojos verdes? Lo mejor sería pasar de él y terminar el _speaking_ de buenas formas.

— _Whatever…_

— _How rude._

El inglés soltó el boli y se echó sobre el respaldo de la silla con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de cabrón difícil de superar. Aquel tío le estaba cabreando de una manera como pocas veces recordaba. No iba a suspender sólo por culpa de un corregidor mediocre y amargado con aires de superioridad.

— _Excuse me_ —dijo con la mayor educación que pudo pero rechinando los dientes con rabia—, _do_ _you have a problem with me, sir?_

— _Not at all. But you aren't polite. In Cambridge we really appreciate politeness._

— _You're the one being rude here!_

— _How you dare to shout at me?_ —el inglés había hablado desde su silla pero había conseguido imponer cierto respeto sobre su persona y Antonio tuvo que callarse.— _It's enough. Your speaking has finished_ —se levantó y cerró la libreta de notas.

-Ah...

Antonio no pudo articular palabra. No podía ser, aquello no podía estar sucediéndole a él. Mientras el rubio recogía, él apretaba las manos sobre las rodillas. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. Quería partirle la cara, pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Quería rogarle otra oportunidad, pero no quería humillarse ante una persona como él. Podría irse sin decir nada, aunque quedándose callado y marchándose no lograría cambiar la situación.

—Eres… ¡Eres la peor persona que he conocido! ¡No se equivocan cuando te llaman El demonio de ojos verdes! Muchos alumnos vienen aquí para sacarse el título de tu idioma de mierda y lo único que haces es buscarles fallos donde no los tienen. ¡Eres patético! Y espero que entiendas lo que te estoy diciendo o sino me habrás tomado por un loco, pero me da igual. ¡Amargado!

Gritó aquellas palabras mientras recogía sus cosas apresuradamente y salía bajo la sorprendida mirada del corregidor.

—Maldito hijo de puta…—susurró cuando salió al pasillo. Se iba a ir a su casa a dormir una siesta de ocho horas. ¡O de doce! Ya no le importaba nada.

—¡Antonio! ¿Cómo te ha…?

—Déjalo, Pedro.

Menudo día…

* * *

Al mes siguiente, Antonio vagó por las calles como un muerto viviente hasta llegar al sitio donde había realizado los exámenes. Aunque había intentado mantener pensamientos positivos a lo largo del mes, no pudo evitar que una ola de abatimiento golpeara su cuerpo cada día. ¡Había llegado al extremo de soñar con el corregidor varias veces! Algunas noches se le aparecía como un demonio que sacaba fallos a todo lo que decía; otras, se presentaba como un ángel salvador que le aprobaba el _speaking_ con gran misericordia. Vaya mesecito…

Al llegar allí vio a otros alumnos esperando en la antesala, tan nerviosos como él lo estaba aquel día. Dio unos toques sobre la ventanilla de la recepción y casi se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo de la sorpresa.

—Tú…—murmuró con molestia observando también la sorpresa en los ojos verdes del corregidor. Aún con todo decidió no montar otra escenita, tenía más dignidad que eso.—Venía a ver los resultados de los exámenes, si no es molestia…

—En absoluto. Antonio, ¿verdad?—empezó a buscar entre distintos papeles.

De modo que sí sabía hablar español. Antonio empezó a sentirse mal por haberle dicho de todo pero se le pasó cuando le ofreció los resultados de las pruebas, sobre los cuales se abalanzó como un lobo hambriento.

Antonio respiró con lentitud, como si el tiempo transcurriera más despacio. Fue bajando la mirada por las distintas categorías hasta llegar a…

—¿Cómo te ha salido el _speaking_?

Alzó la cara para encontrarse con una sonrisa sutil pero divertida en la cara del examinador.

—He… aprobado—dijo comenzando a sonreír como un tonto.

—Yo diría más bien que has aprobado con muy buena nota—puntualizó él sin perder la sonrisa.

Era verdad. Antonio estaba que no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Si no fuera por la mesa que les separaba, en ese mismo instante estaría abrazando al cejotas.

—Gracias, de verdad…—bajó un poco la mirada, algo avergonzado pero muy feliz.—Aunque creía que me ibas a suspender—dijo rascándose la nuca.

—Bueno, no te voy a mentir. Después del hermoso poema que me dedicaste estuve a punto de ponerte un cero…—le miró recriminándole con aquellos ojos verdes y Antonio tuvo que agachar la cabeza, avergonzado e intimidado.—Pero, reflexioné bastante sobre aquel examen y como te había tratado. Fue mi culpa. Hasta yo puedo admitir que soy duro con los estudiantes que vienen aquí, y la verdad es que lo hiciste muy bien, así que…—se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada más amable esta vez. A Antonio le encantó.

—Siento mucho haberte dicho aquello.

—Da igual, en el fondo me lo merecía.

Antonio sonrió.

—Bueno… muchas gracias por todo—apenas se giró y el rubio lo detuvo.

—¡Espera!

—¿Sí?

—Te olvidaste de poner tu móvil en el formulario…—le extendió un folio.

—Estoy más que seguro de que _Cambridge_ tiene mi número—dijo sonriendo.

—Ya… pero yo no—un rojo claro apareció en sus mejillas mientras sonreía sutilmente.

Antonio pensó que la gente estaba loca. Más que El demonio de ojos verdes, deberían llamarle El ángel de ojos verdes.


End file.
